A Suffocating Heart
by Cupcakeluv1221
Summary: It's been a while since Sadie has seen Anubis-okay, I'm really bad with summaries! Just read the story!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The Kane Chronicles!

S

A

D

I

E

Hello there, Sadie speaking. I haven't used this old recording thingy in a while so… if it starts to make weird noises, its not my fault! Anyways, most fantasies end with a happy ending. But sadly, not all of our lives can be a fairy tale, not all of us will find our prince charming. Some of us actually like living in reality. Unlike some people *cough, cough (Carter) cough, cough* [Ow! Carter, stop pinching me! You know it's true!] A few years ago, Carter found Zia, and ever since then, they've been in 'love.' Here, let me start from the beginning.

I shielded my eyes from the sun and let out yawn. It was roughly six in the morning. Now, I'm not a morning person, but it was Carter's birthday and he was making him, Zia, and I go to The Underworld Masquerade Ball that my parents arranged especially for Carter's eighteenth birthday (And yes, that does mean I'm sixteen now. Oh, and in the Underworld, its like 6:00p.m). Usually I would of refused to go, but since I lived under Carter's roof, I had to follow _his _rules. If I didn't obey him, my lazy butt would be on the streets. It was time to get ready for the ball. I washed up and started to put on my outfit. I was wearing a strapless, dark purple, knee length dress. The lower-half had ruffles and there was a semi-thick, black band around my waist. I put on a pair of fishnet stockings and my combat boots. I changed my red hair extension to purple so it would match my dress. Next, I slipped on my mask (which in my opinion was quite simple). And Lastly, I slid on my leather jacket, grabbed my bag, and headed out the door. My phone started to vibrate, I checked to who was calling me at such an early time. It was Zia.

"Hi, Zia."

"Hey, Sadie."

"Carter and I are at McDonalds-"

I cut her off.

"WITHOUT ME!"

"Anyways….We'll meet you at the ball, kay?"

"Fine with me, bye."

I tossed my phone back in my bag and pulled out my wand. Within five seconds, I managed to transport to The Hall of Judgment (which was where the ball was being held). It was decorated with gold streamers and there was a gigantic banner that read "Happy Birthday Carter Kane." Gods, godlings, magicians, and random people I've never seen before were scattered everywhere! There was barely enough room to walk. I saw my parents sitting on two pedestals in the middle of the room. I made my way through the crowd and to get to them.

"Hi, mom! Hi, dad!" I huffed out trying to push through the guards guarding them.

"Oh, hi, there, Sadie!" My mother said making the guards move out of my way. My parents gave me a head and told me to go and mingle with the crowd. Soon, Carter and Zia walked through the doors making a big entrance. Carter was wearing a grey tux (all the girls were drooling over him. *eye roll*) and Zia wore a coral colored dress.

After a hour went by, a handsome boy came up to me…..it was Anubis. Even though I haven't seen him ever since we kissed, I could tell it was him behind that mask. I could tell it was his brown, gorgeous, irritating, eyes that was staring at me. He still made my heart skip a beat. He was dressed in a black tux that suited him quite well. He was holding another girl's hand.

"Hello, Lady Kane."

"How'd you know it was me, Anubis? What gave it away? The combat boots?"

We both couldn't help but to laugh.

"Wow…you..um..look lovely this evening."

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"As do you."

"Meet my girlfriend," Anubis gestured to the girl clinging to his arm. "Qadesh, goddess of sin."

Wait, did he say 'girlfriend.' All this time, I waited for him and he was with another girl! I plastered a painful smile across my face and I was trying the best I could to hold back the tears that were stinging my eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Kane." Qadesh said.

I could tell by her tone that she didn't like me.

"Its, Sadie." I said flatly clenching my teeth.

Anubis smiled amusingly at me and ushered Qadesh to the dance floor.

"See you later, _Sadie_." Anubis said.

She snuggled her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed his hands on her waist. Watching them made me…..furious. He was with another girl. But the more that I thought about it, I couldn't blame him. He was a GOD for crying out loud and I'm just, I'm just a stupid mortal. He's five thousand years old and I just turned sixteen. He was with a beautiful goddess, and I'm just Sadie. I've been so stupid that I couldn't even see that Anubis and I will NEVER be together.

"Hello, Sadie. What's with the pouty face?" Bast purred linking our arms together.

"It's nothing."

She knitted her eyebrows.

"Oh, c'mon, Sadie. You know your like one of my own. You _can_ tell me anything."

"Bast, I don't want to talk about it….."

"Boy problems?"

I let out a nervous chuckle.

"You can say that."

"Anubis, problems?"

I couldn't respond to that. She can read me like an open book.

"Yeah," I said quietly. "Did you see his new girlfriend?" I was trying to changed the subject.

"Ugh! How can you not! That bright, green dress makes her stick out like a soar thumb! Or in my case, a soar paw. Anyways….who would've known Anubis could get a girlfriend!" Bast hissed.

"Everyone take their seats," My father said. Nobody really paid attention, they were to busy watching Bes popping and locking on the dance floor. "NOW!" My father boomed. Everyone scattered to take a seat at their tables. My mother made a toast to Carter.

"Oh, my sweet, darling, Carter. I've watched you grow-up, make some big decisions, and fall in love." She smiled at Zia. "My baby has become a man now. And I, as your mother, I bless you with eternal happiness-"

She was soon interrupted by Set.

"FOOD FIGHT!" And he flung Khufu's plate (which was full of jell-o) at Bast. She ducked (unfortunately I don't have the reflexes of a cat goddess)and the jell-o hit me. The red sticky substance was covered all over me.

"SET!"

"Sorry, Lady Kane." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, your gonna be!" And I threw my plate of food at him. Before I knew it, there was food flying across the room, hitting walls, faces, clothes, and etc.

"STOP!" My father yelled. This time around, everybody obeyed.

Back at the House

I quickly rushed to my room to grab my-

_THUD_

I tripped over something fuzzy. The animal/monster jumped on me and started licking the jell-o off my chest. Once I took a closer look at what was on top of me. I found out what it was. It was Ammit. I gave that fuzzy little monster a hug.

"Ammit, what are you doing here?"

Out of nowhere Anubis transported into my room and nearly scared me to death.

"Sadie, is it okay of Ammit stays with you for a couple of days."

"Why?"

"Well….I was planning to take Qadesh to the beach-"

"To the beach?"

"Yeah, she thinks that I look like a vampire and she wants me to get a tan."

"Anubis, exactly how long have you been dating this girl?"

"A day or two. Why?"

Man a day or two and he's already her boyfriend! Shows how much Gods and Goddesses pay attention to modern courtship rituals.

"Sure."

"Thanks, Sadie." Then, within a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

I'm not going to lie, Anubis seemed so happy being with Qadesh, what could I do? I couldn't interfere with his love life. But seeing him with her broke my heart. I mean, of course there were other guys in my life, but I wanted to be with Anubis. I waited, and waited, and waited, but he never waited for me. Even if we were together, what would be in store for us? Things would probably be difficult. I've waited so long, I couldn't give up on the fact that him and I have a chance, but I know if I didn't, I'd get my hopes high and they'll eventually come crashing down. My lord, why does this stupid bloke make me so confused! He kisses me, leaves, and comes back with a girlfriend! Boys are _so _confusing…..

Hope you little creepers liked it! Tell me what you think and what should happen next! =)


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Kane Chronicles!

W

A

L

T

I was looking for Carter when all of a sudden, I saw Sadie sitting glumly on her bed petting a fuzzy poodle/monster.

"What's wrong, Sadie?" She seemed startled when I asked.

"Oh, hi, Walt! Uh…Nothing's wrong….Why would you think that something's wrong!"

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that your sitting depressingly on your bed petting a monster." I said sarcastically.

The thing/monster/poodle snarled at me.

"Ammit, isn't a monster!" She said defensively. I laughed at the thought. "And what are you doing here?"

" I was looking for Carter, I have to talk to him about this potion I made."

She seemed so depressed and unhappy. She needs to get out of this house.

"Tell you what, I'll take you to get some frozen yogurt, yeah?"

"Walt, I'm not sure that's such a great idea."

"C'mon….PLEASE! My treat!"

"Fine, but just as friends, okay?"

"Okay, let's go then."

At The Yogurt Shop

"Thanks, Walt."

"You're welcome, Sadie."

S

A

D

I

E

Walt and I were having a lovely conversation when all of a sudden someone tapped on my shoulder. Great, it was Anubis. [I'm being sarcastic]

"Hi, Sadie."

"Umm…Hi, Anubis. What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at the beach?" I said trying my best not to sound rude."

"What, a god can't go to a local frozen yogurt shop without being interrogated?"

"Whoa, since when did you grow a sharp tongue?"

"Since the day I met you."

He smiled at me. Wow his smile is so dreamy and- Snap out of it Sadie! Keep your head in the game! I changed the subject so I could stay focused.

"So, where's Qadesh?"

"She's in the restroom-Oh, never mind, here she comes now."

She walked up to Anubis and put her arms around the small of his back and planted a kiss on his lips. Gross!

"Get a room!" I mumbled, but I'm pretty sure they heard me.

"So….Sadie, who's this." Qadesh hissed. She pointed to Walt. "You're boyfriend?" She smiled and scoffed as if to say 'yeah, right.'

"Boyfriend?" Wait, that's it! The perfect idea hit me. "I mean…boyfriend. Yup, this is Walt, my boyfriend."

Oh no! WHY DID I SAY THAT! Anubis's face faltered. Qadesh's smile dropped as soon as I finished my sentence. And Walt, oh gosh, Walt, his face started to turn as bright red as a ripe tomato and he began to choke on his yogurt.

"Right, Walt?"

He seemed confused.

"What!"

"You know what? Walt and I should get going." I let out a nervous chuckle.

Back at The House

"Sadie, why did you tell Anubis and his girlfriend that I'm your boyfriend!" Walt yelled as we were walking into Carter's house. "Not that I mind or anything."

"Look, I have a plan. Just pretend that you and I are boyfriend and girlfriend so that Anubis can see what he's missing out on. Okay? PLLLEEEAASSEE!"

"Sades, I don't know about this. What good does this have in store for me? Cause as of right now, it sounds like you're using me."

"Uh….Um….You get to date me, DUR!"

It took him about five minutes for him to decide whether or not he'll be my pretend boyfriend.

"Fine." He huffed.

"YAAAAYYY!" I screamed and I kissed his cheek. "Okay, you best get going!"

"Yeah, you're right. Goodnight 'girlfriend.' He said making air quotes.

A Week Later at A Local Coffee Shop

Over the past week Walt has taken me on numerous dates! I never really noticed how much of a gentleman he was. We even went on a double date with Anubis and Qadesh.

Anubis told me to meet him here in about five minutes. I ordered a Java Chip Frappe, took a seat on a couch, and set my feet on top of the coffee table.

A few seconds later Anubis poofed in.

"Sadie."

"Anubis."

It was awkward and silent for a minute or two.

"I wanted to talk to you about….Walt."I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What about Walt?"

"How long have you been dating him?"

"Oh…You know, a day or two." (Sound familiar?) I winked.

"A day or two! That's all! A day or two and he's your already your boyfriend!"

"Hey! Stop being such a hypocrite! You and Qa-_douche_," I laughed a little bit before talking again. "only dated for a day or two and then 'POW' she's you're girlfriend!"

"Man, I forgot that you have a sharp tongue. First- Her name's not 'Qa-douche!' Second-I'm not a hypocrite! And third- It's different, Qadesh and I-"

"No, Anubis! You might think it's 'different' but in reality, it's not!" I yelled. "You know what, I think your just jealous! Why can't you just be happy for me!"

Stupid, irritating, arrogant, god!

"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, GODS!" I muttered while I rushed out of the coffee shop. I turned a few heads. Anubis was right behind me….tailgating. I could feel the heat bouncing off his chest and hitting my back. It was freezing outside! Why does the weather here have to be so bloody weird! Running against the wind didn't help me one bit! The cold stung as it hit my face. I pushed even harder and my feet were pounding against the pavement. Trying to runaway from Anubis was super hard! He has the ability to run as fast as a jackal! (Darn, why does he have to be so fast!) I could feel my heart pounding against my chest. I ran and ran and ran. And at this point I really didn't care where I was going, the main thing that was on my mind was to escape from Anubis. I took a sharp turn into an ally and I looked behind me to check if Anubis was still on my tail. [Carter, it's a figure of speech!]

_**Rzzzrrzzzzrzz **_(I told you this old recorder makes weird noises!)

Good. I lost him. As I turned around my cheek grazed somebody's lips and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I couldn't help but to scream like a little girl! But, hey, in my defense, I am a little girl! I backed away from the mystery person and when I found out who it was I wanted to- you know what never mind. It was no other then the stupid god….Set! (Did you think I was going to say Anubis….be honest.) He was one of the last people I wanted to see right now!

"Why are you in such a rush, Lady Kane?" He asked suspiciously.

"Trying to run away from your bloody son, that's why!" I said trying to catch my breathe from all of that running. "Gosh, Set! You nearly scared me to death!"

"I did, no way!" he said trying to play dumb.

"Why are you in a alley?"

"Trying to run away from my wife! She wants me to wash the dishes! GROSS! So I transported to a place where she'll least expect me to be."

"In an alley?"

"Yup, and matter in fact I think I'm going to pay a little visit to my son while I'm here. He's going to be punished for chasing after you. No son of mine will chase after a girl! Gosh, girls are suppose to be chasing after him! I have so much to teach him!" He threw up his hands in frustration and grabbed my wrist.

"C'mon, I want you to watch when I punish him! He's going to be humiliated!" He let out an evil/psychotic laugh before dragging me to wherever Anubis was. I know this is totally off subject but…. I didn't even get a chance to drink my Java Chip Frappe!

Hope you guys liked it! Now I know a lot of you requested Walt to be involved with the story so I brought him in! (You're welcome) Sorry I couldn't update sooner, my sister was hogging the computer! =)


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own The Kane Chronicles!_

_S_

_A_

_D_

_I_

_E_

"_SET! Stop gripping so hard! You're going to bruise my wrist! Where are you taking me!" I complained for the hundredth time._

"_Were going to go find my, failure of a son, Anubis! Duh! Man, you mortals are so dumb sometimes!" He hollered as he loosened his grip._

_Set ran across the road (Still dragging me behind him), dozens of cars honked at us. Set accidentally bumped into a truck, making a tiny dent._

"_Hey, you!" The owner yelled from the car. "You're paying for this!" _

_Set glared at the man flicking him off._

"_HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT, SET! THE GOD OF EVVIIIIL!" Set boomed. "THAT'S IT! THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME ANYONE WILL DISRESPECT ME!"_

_Set's eyes starting glowing bright red. Beams of light shot out of his socket and blew the car into smithereens. _

"_MWHAHAHAH!-" He was suddenly cut off. There was a big flash of blue light and time froze. Nephthys ascended down from the sky floating on a dark cloud. Man, Gods know how to make an entrance. She grabbed Set by the ear and dragged him off to the sidewalk. They started bickering at each other. All I heard was: "He's chasing girls! He's sunk to an ultimate low!" and, "There's a gigantic pile of unclean dishes waiting for you at home!" I sneezed and Nephthys finally realized I was there._

"_Oh, hello Sadie! Sorry, Set and I must get going. Tell Carter I said 'hi'."_

"_M'kay."_

_She yanked Set away and left. Time sped up again and I made my way towards home._

_A Week Later_

"_Sadie! Wake, up! Get dressed! C'mon, Carter and I are throwing a pool party, we rented the pool down the block!" Zia yelled as she jumped on my bed. I groaned in annoyance._

"_Ugh! Go away!" I said as I put a pillow over my head. "It's way too early in the morning!"_

"_It's 5:00 in the afternoon! Now get up!" She suddenly stopped bouncing. "Fine, then you leave me no choice."_

"_What are you talking-" I felt ice-cold water splash onto my hair and back. "AAHHHHHH! Zia! What the hell!" I screamed. I shot out of my bed. Zia was laughing hysterically._

"_That never gets old, does it?" I spat._

"_Nope. Now get dressed, we're leaving in fifteen minutes." She was already dressed in her swimsuit. _

"_Zia, do I have to go? And why are you and Carter having another Party?" I asked taking my now, soaking wet, shirt off. Hey, we're all girls here, don't judge._

"_Yes and come on, we're still young! We can still party and have fun. Hey, since when did you_ become such a priss?"

She did have a point.

"Fine," I said as I crossed my arms. "and since when did _you_ turn into a twelve year old girl?"

She walked out of my room and shut the door behind her.

At The Pool

I was quietly telling Bast about the coffee shop situation when all of a sudden a mob of girls trampled me._ Oof_! Bast helped me up and escorted me to a plastic table. Soon, all I could hear was the sound of teenage goddesses, dwarfs, and magicians screaming: "Oh, Anubis. Marry me!" and "Anubis, you're so hot."

"Oh, no! Sadie, put this on, quick. Now! Hurry! He's coming!" Bast instructed me. She handed me her floppy sun hat and her large lens glasses. I didn't even hesitate to slip them on.

"Hey, Bast. Who's your friend." Said, guess who: Anubis. I shot her the 'Don't you dare tell him its me' look. Bast, started to stutter.

"U-um, u-uh, you know, this is just my friend. Her, her name is-" She looked at me frantically. Oh, c'mon! Could she really not figure out a simple name! Any dang name would be fine. Its not that hard.

"Steve! My name is Steve." I answered in the worst American accent ever attempted. I turned around to look at him-Dang! That bloke has a slamming body. His abs were toned and his profile was absolutely dashing. My mouth made an 'o'. But of course, Qadesh was right there, clinging to his arm. I rolled my eyes and closed my mouth.

"Nice to meet you, Steve."

"Nice to meet you-" I said in my regular British accent. Crap! I quickly changed my tone back to my horrific American accent. "I mean…nice to meet you too."

He gave me an odd look and walked away. Bast broke out in laughter.

"Steve! Ahahah! Very original! Ahahah! You should of seen your face! And that accent, I almost died!" She began to imitate me. "Hi, I'm Steve and I have a horrible American accent! Ahahah!"

"Oh, yeah! What about you, Ms. Stutter! H-H-H-hi! A-A-A-A-Anubis!" I mocked.

Later On (Again)

I was standing on the edge of the pool, I glanced around. Bes was in his Speedo. Gross. Zia and Carter were splashing each other. Bast was doing perfect flips and dives into the pool. Set was running around and shooting people with water guns. I watched as Anubis and Qadesh hug and flirt right in front of me. No, literally, they were right in front of me. They leaned foreheads, they're lips were inching closer and closer. _Whoosh! _A powerful force rammed into me and knocked me over. I fell into the pool and landed in between Qadesh and Anubis. Bast's hat and glasses floated away.

"OOOOOWWWW! What the hell-" I yelped.

"Oh my gosh, Steve! Are you okay?" Anubis asked. But once I cleared the hair out of my face, he instantly knew it was me.

"Sadie?" Him and Qadesh said at the same time. Crud, my cover was blown. All eyes were on me.

"Uh, hey." I chuckled nervously. "Looks like you guys were in the middle of something, so I'm just going to go." I started to swim away but suddenly, Anubis clamped down on my waist.

"Sadie, wait." Oh, crap. Here we go again.

**Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry for not updating! I was honestly going to quit this story, but I read all the comments and they were all so sweet! A lot of you guys started messaging me to update, I felt sooo bad. Anyways, shout out to SassMonster! You seriously made my day! Yes, I do know Shananay! I'm a YouTube rat! **


End file.
